


Changing Fate

by Jayjay17175



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Car Accidents, Death, Drowning, Fire, Happy Ending, I don't kill them don't worry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide, burning building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjay17175/pseuds/Jayjay17175
Summary: Dan can see how people will die. Phil's had burn marks since Dan's met him. What will happen when Dan comes home to the apartment building burning to ash?





	Changing Fate

I have the ‘amazing’ ability to see the cause of death in people. It was something I was born with, if I wasn’t it would never be something I asked for. It was the cause of most if not all of my nightmares, not to mention my depression. I hated seeing how people died. 

I try my best to not go out and if I do I try to go at night. Fewer people to avoid. 

The cashier swipes my items across the scanner as I stare at the floor. It’s easiest to get through my anxiety by avoiding eye contact with people. 

“Did you find everything okay?” She asks casually. 

“Yes,” I replied. 

Her voice sounds nice, pleasant even. Curiosity wins me over and I glance up, for only a moment. What I saw was what nightmares are made of. I already felt sorry for the people who would see her when she died. 

Her head is completely caved in on the left side, blood streaming out of her nose, mouth, and right eye. Car accident, I know that much. Would it be a drunk driver? Would she be texting? Maybe she wouldn’t be wearing her seatbelt. Maybe she won’t be in a car at all, and she’ll get hit crossing the street. I was hoping it would be quick, that she wouldn’t feel pain. 

She gives me my change and I walk away. I wouldn’t tell her, I never tell them how they go. For one, it only causes paranoia for awhile, and no one really believes me anyways. I mean why would they? I haven’t met anyone else that could do this. 

My parents took me to many child development psychologists to see what was wrong with me. No one ever knew, because nothing was wrong with my brain. It was all in my eyes. I often thought about making himself go blind just so I wouldn’t have to see it. 

I didn’t see every death though. The ones that died of old age just looked normal. They were also my favorite people. I could look at them with no problem, like how you’re meant to look at other people. 

The only exception to that was Phil. Phil wouldn’t die of old age, Phil would die in some sort of heat related accident. Whenever I looked at Phil I would see burn marks all over his face and hands. For awhile I thought they were there from a previous accident, but I soon figured out that it wasn’t something Phil could see. 

I was on the bus to get home, it was decently late at night and I noticed a college aged girl get on, and she sat across from me. I cautiously looked up, maybe she would live a long time? She looked at me and smiled, and I was relieved to see that nothing was wrong with her face. She would die of old age...good.   
I thought so, until she took off her jacket. She had a huge blood spot on her stomach, and another on her chest. Gunshot victim...maybe even a stabbing. I looked down at my shoes, not wanting to look at her and cry. 

I’ve inspected my entire body in the mirror in my adolescence, and I saw nothing. I would die of old age, while Phil would burn to death. I hated even the thought of that. Sometimes when my depression was really bad I was surprised that I didn’t see a bruised neck, and discolored face. I always shook the thought away though, my parents would die of old age as well and I wouldn’t do that to them. 

I decided to look up again, hoping to find anyone that I could stand to look at. I saw a man that looked like he would die of old age, until he turned around and he had a blue face. Would he drown? I didn’t know. I hadn’t figured out all of the discolorations yet. 

My stop came and I dashed off the bus. I walked fast anywhere, just wanting to get home, just wanting to see something normal. Phil’s face and body wasn’t half as bad as some people I saw, most of it must be from the smoke. Phil I could stand to look at, but I often cried myself to sleep thinking about Phil dying in a fire. Especially because it most likely wouldn’t be fast. 

I climbed the stairs, up to the real world. I noticed a firetruck go screaming down the street, in the direction of my apartment, and a lot of police officers that followed it. I kept walking, I was starting to get antsy, I never liked seeing fire trucks. I heard more sirens and an ambulance was coming up fast behind me. 

I started to walk faster, almost jogging, home. I had to know that the fire wasn’t at my apartment building. I had to know that Phil was okay. I could smell the fire now, it was close and some ash was even falling around me, like black snow. 

I turned the corner and there it was, my building, engulfed in flames. I gasped, dropping every single grocery bag I had. I saw all of my neighbors, stood outside of the building watching the building burn. All of their memories, everything they knew, gone from flames. I couldn’t even think about my own belongings, all I could think about was Phil. 

“PHIL! PHIL LESTER! WHERE IS PHIL!” I started screaming.

I was looking around, running through my crying neighbors holding their kids. 

“PHIL! ANSWER ME! WHERE ARE YOU!” I had tears streaming down my face. 

No, today couldn’t be the day. I would not let today be the day, I couldn’t live without Phil, not now, not ever. 

“Dan, DAN!” I turned around so quickly I twisted my knee, but I didn’t pay any attention to it. 

It was only my next door neighbor. 

“WHAT?” I yelled, more in fear and anxiety than in anger. 

“Phil isn’t out here,” she said.

Everything in me died the second she said that. The firemen weren’t even ready to go in, they were still connecting the hose to a hydrant. 

Then I remembered how his scars weren’t that bad, it was all the smoke that would eventually get to him. I had never thought about it, but could I change...fate? Could I save Phil? 

I didn’t give it a second thought. I ran towards the building, zipping up my jacket. Even if MY fate changed the second I ran into that building I didn’t care, if Phil was going to die in this fire so would I. 

The fire was on our floor, and I wasn’t even sure how I was going to get to the apartment. People were screaming at me to not go in, police, fire, my neighbors. All of them begging for me to stay with them, but I wouldn’t do it. I had is priorities and if I died so be it. 

It was hot, the smoke was unbearable, but I went straight to the stairs. I stuck his nose into my jacket to try and get as much regular oxygen as I could. I dashed up the stairs, I heard so many fire alarms and smoke alarms going off, and I ignored all of them. I kept running, never having run this much so fast in a lot of years. My lungs were burning, from the exercise or from the smoke I didn’t know but probably a mixture of both. 

It was getting hotter the higher I got, but I didn’t care. I was a floor away and the fire hadn’t gotten to the stairs yet. My adrenaline was going like crazy, my mind continuously saying Phil’s name. I would change fate, I had to, there was no other option.

I got to the floor and crashed through the fire escape door. I didn’t care if the doorknob was hot, I had other things to worry about than a burnt hand. The entire hallway was on fire, but I knew I had to try. I took a breath, threw on my hood, and counted to three. I ran right through the flames, jumping and dodging as much as I could. 

My jacket singed but my quick running put out the little flames that were on my jacket. I got to the door, the door was locked, it was always locked. I saw an orange glow from under the door. The fire was in the apartment. I covered my right hand with my sleeve and twisted the door knob. I slammed my right shoulder into it, and I slammed it good. It took three slams for the door to open and when it did I jumped over flames. 

Phil was on the couch, passed out. I was coughing now, wheezing, my lungs were burning. I was sure Phil was much worse. 

I could hear firefighters now, yelling to see if anyone was in the building as they put out the fire. The fire was spreading quickly and I couldn’t yell loud enough for anyone to hear. I didn’t even check to see if Phil was alive. 

My adrenaline was doing my wonders, I threw Phil across my shoulders, like I’ve seen firemen do in movies and I started making my way back down. Fire moves up, so once I got off this floor we should be okay. 

I could only walk, the adrenaline not enough to make me run and carry Phil at the same time. The floor was starting to burn, and I would fall through if I wasn’t fast enough. 

The fire escape door was on fire, good thing I left it open. I went through it as fast as I could, and the first two steps were burned.

I couldn’t jump with Phil across my shoulders and I wasn’t breathing enough to keep this up. I let Phil down and pushed him to the third stair. I was hoping I didn’t hurt anything to badly, but I was sure Phil would forgive me. The scars that Phil had on his body were still there and this time I didn’t know if they were fake or not. I would find out later. 

I jumped over the hole in the floor, and too Phil. My energy wasn’t enough to hoist Phil over my shoulders again. I grabbed Phil under the armpits and started dragging him down the stairs, it wasn’t so bad because they were going down. 

I was getting so aware of how much my lungs were burning. I thought of how much it probably hurt Phil, and how little he was probably breathing. I went down another flight, and took a breath inside my hoodie, it wasn’t totally oxygen but it was helping filter. I leaned down and breathed that breath into Phil’s mouth, I wasn’t totally sure if it even did anything. 

I had three more flights to go, and it was less hot, and the air was more clear. I was surprised I hadn’t yet run into any firemen. They were probably checking other floors, and weren’t on the stairs. I kept dragging, I felt himself fading from how little I was breathing. Everything hurt, my shoulder was screaming, my face was on fire. 

I didn’t waiver, I had to get Phil out of this building. One flight left, only one, I could make it. 

I heard a huge crash, and people scream outside. The floor that was on fire probably fell through, I knew it would. I also knew that in that moment everything Phil and I had built together was gone, we would officially have to start over. I felt a pang of heartbreak at that, but I could see the door now. 

I dragged more, my legs gave out and I fell back. No Dan, come on, you’re looking at the door. I got back up, and kept dragging Phil out. 

I made it to the entrance, the door was already open and I dragged myself and Phil right through it. I heard a lot of commotion and reactions to me coming out of the door. 

I heard a lot of “oh my god”’s and “look!” 

I kept going dragging, I thought I was going towards an ambulance but I couldn’t be sure. Then a few of our neighbors, and paramedics came over. They tried to grab me and Phil. 

“NO! DON’T TOUCH HIM,” I screamed at nobody in particular. 

I hadn’t realized I was crying, still crying actually. I was sobbing, I was gasping for air, I was looking at Phil who was still unmoving. His clothes were burned, his head slumped over, chin touching his chest. 

I could feel the new air clearing out my lungs, I wasn’t even sure if Phil was alive. 

The neighbor who told me he wasn’t out here came over to me and touched my shoulder. She would die from some sort of attack, her throat was slit afterall. She had tears streaming down her face, and she touched my shoulder blade. 

I realized they were trying to help and I needed to let them, I had to let them help. Though the paramedics never waited for my permission, he already had an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose and had a gurney next to him, waiting to move him. 

I let go of Phil, and held my own aching shoulder. I was still gasping, and a paramedic who would die from hanging put an oxygen mask over my mouth and nose. I sank to my knees, not even trying to walk over to the ambulance like the paramedic suggest I do. Phil’s paramedics were putting gauze on his burns, one would drown, one would die of old age. 

“Is he..” I couldn’t finish. 

“No, he’s breathing, barely, but he’s breathing,” more tears came, did I change fate? 

They were still pumping oxygen into him, and putting gauze and ointment on his burns. His burns were other places, not where they were when I saw them. Why did they change places?

I tore the oxygen mask off when my lungs stopped burning, and I leaned over him, waiting for anything to happen. I hadn’t even noticed I had a shitty little blanket across my shoulders. 

Suddenly Phil gasped, and his eyes shot open and he started freaking out. He didn’t know where he was, what was happening. 

“Phil, PHIL! It’s okay, you’re okay,” I said, leaning all the way over him. I was almost straddling him, but I just wanted him to see me.

He took a few more smaller breaths, calming down. 

Then I saw it.

They were gone.

His burns were gone, well not the ones he got from the real fire, but his death marks were gone. 

Every single one of them. 

I started bawling my eyes out. I can change fate. I can change how people will die. Phil didn’t have any new marks on his body, no new death marks. Not a single one. 

Phil would die of old age, with me. 

I couldn’t believe it. 

The drowning paramedic leaned over to look at Phil in the face. 

“This young man is an idiot, he ran into that burning building for you.” 

Phil took off the oxygen mask, and sat up. His eyes were wide, his face had black smudges on it, his hair was probably singed, his mouth hanging open. 

He slapped the back of my head. Ok not what I was expecting. 

“You freaking idiot, never, EVER do that again,” He said. 

I was about to reply but he pulled me into a bone crushing hug. Literally. My shoulder was screaming, but I ignored it. 

Everyone around us started clapping, and cheering. The outside was starting to get darker, and that was because the fire was almost out. 

I hugged him back, but not too hard, he spent who knows how long not breathing. I was still taking in deep breaths having a hard time, and the paramedic noticed, putting the oxygen mask back on me. 

Phil loosened his grip but didn’t let go. 

Why would he call me an idiot? How could I not go get the only person that I loved?I moved the mask still and kissed his cheek, sick of not taking the chance. 

“I love you.” 

For a second I thought it came from me, but it didn’t. Phil just told me he loved me. 

“I love you.” 

Phil pulled away, and he looked at my neck. He looked like he was about to cry, and then he did. 

“Oh my god, it’s gone,” he said. 

What? What was he talking about? 

“Bruises,” he said. 

He hadn’t realized he said it. 

“I mean..uh,” he said. 

I looked at him wide eyed. Could he see death marks too? 

“Do you see death marks?” I said quietly. 

I was in aw, there was no fucking way he saw the same thing as me. 

He nodded, hesitantly, and he was very confused. 

“You were going to end it yourself Dan, but..it’s gone,” he said. 

“What are you talking about Phil? I die of old age.” 

We weren’t even bothering with the paramedics anymore. They were around but they weren’t listening. 

“You can’t see your own death mark.” 

Oh. 

“I was going to kill myself?” 

Phil nodded. 

“You were supposed to die in that fire,” I said. 

He was..completely shocked. So shocked that his face went whiter than it usually is. 

“You..you changed fate?” 

“I think I changed fate,” I said. 

Phil pressed a hard, and loving kiss to my lips. He pulled away and put me in another bone crushing hug. I was surprised he could even take me seriously with this mask still on. 

“We’re growing old together, it’s not up for discussion,” he said. 

I nodded. 

That’s all I ever wanted.


End file.
